


Una decisión de amor.

by EluneST



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluneST/pseuds/EluneST
Summary: Finalmente se decide a escribirle una canción de amor a la persona que le gusta, por fin toma la decisión de decirle que le gustaría tener algo con él y que es capaz de asumir todos los riesgos que conlleva.Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, la serie y sus personajes son de Konomi Takeshi.





	

**Días y días escribiendo sin parar hasta convencerse que ese conjunto de palabras más una melodía son la combinación perfecta para regalársela a alguien muy especial para él.**

 

**Su escritorio vuelve a llenarse de papeles arrugados, ya que lanza hacia cualquier parte cuando algo no le gusta y además le molesta estar tachando a cada rato.**

 

**Suspira agotado, casi frustrado ya que la melodía está lista, pero la letra sigue sin convencerlo.**

  
  
**En ese momento, golpean la puerta de su cuarto. Se trata de su madre quien le avisa que Fuji Syuusuke está al teléfono.**

  
  
**Luego de agradecer el gesto de la mujer, toma el teléfono inalámbrico para poder hablar.**

  
  
**— Lamento llamarte tan tarde, Tezuka — luego de saludarse — pero quería saber si querías ir el sábado a Karuisawa, podríamos andar un poco en bicicleta si quieres —.**  
**Eso lo toma por sorpresa, pero acepta casi de inmediato.**

  
**— No es necesario las bicicletas, pero pienso que es una gran oportunidad para relajarse y descansar luego de tanto ajetreo con los exámenes —, agrega pensando en decirle a su madre que le ayude con la comida.**

  
**— Eso mismo pienso yo. Hace bien un descanso luego de tanto estrés — asiente — le pediré a mi hermana que me ayude con los bocadillos —, con voz entusiasmada al ver que su amigo acepta pasar la tarde con él fuera de la ciudad.**

  
**— Pienso pedirle el mismo favor a mi madre, pero si quieres tú llevas los bocadillos dulces y yo los salados —, propone para que a no les salga tan pesado a los Fuji, sobre todo a Syuusuke quien es tan amable en preocuparse de esta forma por él e invitarlo a relajarse lejos de la estresante ciudad donde viven.**

  
**— Entonces, quedamos en eso Tezuka. Nos vemos el sábado a las diez de la mañana en la estación de trenes — pacta muy sonriente y animado — Procura llegar puntual, por favor —, fingiendo un tono serio que hace arquear la ceja derecha de Kunimitsu.**

  
**— Eso digo yo para ti. No acepto que llegues tarde excusándote de que hay más trenes disponibles como lo hiciste la última vez —, siguiéndole el juego. Sabe que su amigo está bromeando descaradamente y como siempre.**

  
**— No tengo la culpa que nee-san no tenga orden y no encuentre las llaves del auto —, defendiéndose. A lo que Tezuka sólo sonríe — Bueno, me despido. Quiero revisar mis cactus. Descansa —, despidiéndose.**

  
**— Ahn — asiente — Nos vemos mañana, Fuji. Descansa también —.**

  
**Cuelga.**

  
**Suspira profundamente y vuelve a enfocarse en la canción.**

  
**Toma la hoja y lee lo que lleva.**

 

  
“Es tan bueno lo que pasa cuando estamos juntos que incluso puedo afirmar que no hay diferencias al teléfono cuando llamas para invitarme a cualquier parte con la excusa de hacerme descansar.

  
Es tan bueno lo que pasa cuando estamos juntos que la gente se queda mirándonos cuando pasamos por la calle, porque se da cuenta que complicidad como la nuestra no hay y que nos vemos bien para ser una linda pareja.”

 

  
**— No, esto parece una prosa y yo quiero versos —, bufa cansado y molesto por lo que arranca la hoja y la arruga para lanzarla a cualquier parte.**

  
**Mira hacia la ventana donde están las estrellas que tanto le gusta apreciar con él.**

  
**Las contempla tratando de hilar las palabras que necesita para crear esta canción que tanto le exige su corazón hacia la persona que tanto quiere y que cree amar.**

 

  
_“Te lo diré ahora y sin rodeos, sin pausas ni juegos._

  
_Es tan bueno lo que siento cuando estoy contigo que me rindo todos los días a tu encanto._

  
_Estoy enamorado de ti, mi amor._

  
_Quisiera ser tu amigo por siempre, quisiera callar este sentimiento para no alejarte._

  
_Pero aquí estoy y ansío darte esos besos que me imagino cada noche en tus labios,_

  
_en esa piel que se roza con la mía en una casualidad que a los dos nos gusta mientras miramos un partido"._

 

 

**— Esto sí me está gustando —, sonriendo con satisfacción después de haber encontrado inspiración en las estrellas.**

 

  
_“Cada día escribo en la bitácora que me regalaste, sólo registro lo más importante y siempre contigo, el ser que me ayuda a alcanzar mi sueños y cura mis miedos._

 

_No quiero perderte, te quiero tanto que acepto cualquier condición para alcanzarte._

 

_No puedo perderte, todo lo he diseñado para los dos"._

 

  
**— Está demasiado melosa, se va a empalagar —, teniendo ganas de arrancar la hoja y empezar todo de nuevo.**

 

  
_“Miro las estrellas y ellas me dicen que no estoy equivocado contigo._

  
_Yo sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mi y que tienes tanto miedo como yo._

  
_No te preocupes, que hoy es el día de quitarnos las máscaras y realizar nuestro amor._

  
_Te lo diré ahora y sin rodeos, sin pausas ni juegos._

  
_Es tan bueno lo que siento cuando estoy contigo que me rindo todos los días a tu encanto._

 

_Estoy enamorado de ti, mi amor._

  
_Te lo diré ahora y sin rodeos, sin pausas ni juegos._

  
_Yo tomaré el primer paso y correré el riesgo._

  
_Si me dices que sí, yo te mostraré lo que es vivir”._

 

  
**Pero, no la arrancó. Siguió escribiendo esta pequeña canción hasta terminarla, porque finalmente son sus sentimientos y no puede suprimirlos más.**

  
**— El sábado es nuestro día, Fuji —, afirma convencido y presto para enfrentar todo lo que involucra su decisión.**

 

 


End file.
